Thirty Lies or So
by Natesgo
Summary: UA/ Una antigua banda de estafadores se reúne para dar un último golpe. La historia se desarrolla en un tren, durante el viaje de ida y vuelta tras realizar la estafa. Cada personaje intenta engañar a los demás para llevarse los 70 millones de yenes que han estafado. El dinero desaparece varias veces y todos son sospechosos.
1. La ida

**Disclaimers: **como todos sabemos, los personajes de Digimon no son míos, tan sólo los utilizo en esta historia, que su vez, es una adaptación de una película, por pura diversión. Vamos, que no veo ni un duro por hacer esto.

**Argumento: **Una antigua banda de estafadores se reúne para dar un último golpe. La historia se desarrolla en un tren, durante el viaje de ida y vuelta. Cada personaje intenta engañar a los demás para llevarse los 70 millones de yenes que han estafado. El dinero desaparece varias veces y todos son sospechosos.

**THIRTY LIES OR SO.**

**Capítulo 1. La ida.**

Yamato Ishida, un atractivo rubio de impresionantes ojos azules, se encontraba en una ruidosa cafetería de una de las estaciones de tren de Tokio. Llevaba un gorro de lana granate, gafas de sol, vaqueros, una camiseta verde oscura y una chaqueta bastante larga algo llamativa color salmón militar. También llevaba una aparatosa tirita que le cubría la nariz.

A su lado, estaba Jou Kido, un hombre moreno con gafas y algo mayor que Yamato. Parecía un intelectual. Vestía elegantemente un traje de color crema, con una camisa blanca con el último botón desabotonado.

Ambos hombres, situados en una barra de la cafetería donde había un amplio cristal podían ver el trasiego de pasajeros.

–Eres muy divertido. "Entonces, ¿no estás muerto?"–dijo Yamato sonriendo mientras imitaba la voz de Jou. –Lo decías en serio.

–Pero el año pasado habían rumores de que Taichi estaba muerto. –se defendió Jou, aunque también sonriendo antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

–Bueno, en cierta manera era cierto. Taichi parece que esté muerto. ¿Tengo razón? –preguntó Yamato girando la cabeza hacia Taichi Yagami, un hombre de pelo castaño desordenado. Vestía algo desaliñado con un pantalón oscuro, una camisa verde oscuro y una chaqueta de varias tallas más grandes. El hombre estaba algo apartado de Yamato y Jou observando un caramelo que después se echó a la boca. Parecía el último de la bolsa de caramelos que tenía en la otra mano.

–Oh, qué buenos que están. –se limitó a decir Taichi sin hacer demasiado caso a lo que decía Yamato.

–¿Ves? Está muerto. –dijo Yamato.

–Se me han terminado los caramelos para la tos. –dijo Taichi de manera aburrida mientras seguía mirando la bolsa. –Voy a comprar más.

Sin más, el castaño cogió su mochila y salió a comprar sus deseadas grajeas para la tos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la estación, Sora Takenouchi, una mujer pelirroja vestida con un traje de falda y chaqueta estilo ejecutiva de color gris, iba caminando con un pequeño maletín que parecía un neceser, junto a Koushiro Izumi, un hombre de pelo pelirrojo oscuro vestido de traje gris oscuro que arrastraba una gran maleta en una en una mano mientras que con la otra arrastraba una más pequeña.

–Pero es Taichi Yagami. ¿Quién no estaría nervioso? –preguntó Koushiro. –He oído rumores de que estaba muerto. Así que es bastante famoso. Gana entre cuatro y cinco millones de yenes al año.

–Así era, hasta hace tres años. –dijo Sora fríamente.

–¿Voy bien vestido? –dijo Koushiro preocupado.

–Estás bien. –dijo Sora sin mirarle.

–¿Me protegerás, Cremita? –preguntó Koushiro con sonrisa atontada.

–Mira. –dijo Sora parándose en seco, haciendo que Koushiro se atropellara a sí mismo con las maletas. –No me llames "Cremita" delante de ellos.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque me da vergüenza. –dijo Sora como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras emprendía la marcha de nuevo.

–De acuerdo, Cremita. –dijo Koushiro.

–Para. –dijo Sora.

–Perdona, perdona. Era broma. –dijo Koushiro al ver la mirada fulminante que le echó Sora.

Mientras tanto, Jou y Yamato seguían en la cafetería.

–Está perdido. –dijo Yamato empezando a desesperarse.

–¿Quién, Taichi? –preguntó Jou.

–Sí.

–Todavía no ha superado lo de hace tres años. –dijo Jou. Entonces miró hacia Yamato. –¿Y tú estás bien?

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó Yamato.

–Por tu nariz. ¿Te has emborrachado otra vez?

–No. Sólo me caí. Eso es todo. –respondió Yamato algo molesto. –No he bebido en tres años.

* * *

Sora y Koushiro habían parado en una farmacia de la estación, mientras Koushiro pagaba su compra, escucharon una voz.

–Tres bolsas de grajeas para la tos. –pidió Taichi a la manceba.

–¿Taichi? –preguntó Sora, que había reconocido al castaño.

–Vaya, Sora. –dijo Taichi, sin demostrar demasiada sorpresa.

–¿Señor Yagami? –preguntó Koushiro, que no conocía al famoso Taichi Yagami en persona. –Me llamo Koushiro Izumi. Estoy muy contento de poder trabajar con usted.

–Ah, sí. Hola. –dijo Taichi sin demasiado entusiasmo.

–¿Por qué vas vestido así? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Cómo voy vestido?

–¿No eras tú el que decías que la apariencia lo era todo? –preguntó Sora.

–¡Ya sé! –dijo Koushiro. –Está actuando. Para este trabajo está interpretando a un sin techo.

–Es mi traje de los domingos. –dijo riendo irónicamente mientras salía de la farmacia.

–Da igual, debemos trabajar unidos. –dijo Sora saliendo detrás de Taichi. –Han pasado tres años.

–No has cambiado nada. Veo que las tetas no te han crecido nada. –dijo Taichi concentrando su mirada en los pechos de Sora, aunque ésta no hizo demasiado caso al comentario de mal gusto de Taichi. Entonces miró las tres bolsas de grajeas que llevaba. –Creo que compraré una más.

Koushiro y Sora se quedaron mirando cómo Taichi volvía a entrar a la farmacia para pedir una bolsa más de caramelos.

–Cremita, ¿de verdad ese es Taichi? –preguntó Koushiro.

–Sí. –dijo Sora sin apartar la mirada del castaño.

–No es lo que me había imaginado. –dijo Koushiro algo decepcionado al comprender que no se trataba de una interpretación.

* * *

Yamato y Jou se subían a las escaleras mecánicas que les llevarían al andén por el que salía el tren.

–¿Koushiro Izumi? –preguntó Yamato llevando un petate. Jou iba cargado con una maleta blanca sin ruedas y con correaje marrón.

–Es un gran vendedor cuando está bajo presión. –explicó Jou. –"Calderilla Izumi". Debes haber oído hablar de él.

–Entonces esto no será nuestra antigua banda. –se quejó Yamato, que no le gustaba la idea de incorporar a nadie nuevo en el antiguo equipo.

–La señorita Sora Takenouchi lo va a traer con ella. –dijo Jou una vez que llegaron al final de la escalera mecánica. –Por lo visto trabajan juntos.

–En otras palabras, que es su novio. –dijo Yamato.

–Eso parece. –dijo Jou, dejando a un Yamato algo serio.

* * *

El tren se disponía a salir. Al ser un tren de larga distancia, los coches disponían de compartimentos con camas. La banda se reunió en el compartimento número nueve. Era bastante amplio. Al fondo había una litera donde dormirían Yamato, Sora y Taichi.

–Son edredones de plumas con un 40% de plumas. Pero lo cierto es que la mayoría es tela con alguna pluma. Pero quiero venderlos como nórdicos europeos de pluma de ganso de alta calidad. –explicó Jou.

–Muy bien. –dijo Sora.

–¿Y yo? –preguntó Koushiro. –¿Dónde me siento?

Sora y Taichi estaban sentados uno junto al otro en los sofás anclados que tenía el compartimento, Jou, que estaba frente a Taichi y Yamato, frente a Sora, estaban en unas sillas giratorias individuales de espaldas a las ventanas del compartimento. Yamato jugaba aburrido lanzando hacia arriba su gorro de lana. Koushiro se había quedado de pie desde que había salido el tren. Todos, excepto Yamato miraban las hojas con el plan.

–Coge algún sitio por ahí. –dijo Jou, aunque estaba todo lleno de cosas.

–Ya, pero ahí no puedo estar dentro de la conversación. –se quejó Koushiro refiriéndose a los asientos anclados que había frente a la puerta del compartimento. Entonces se dirigió a Sora. –¿Puedo, Cremita?

–¿Cremita? –preguntó Yamato al escuchar el apelativo con el que se dirigió a la única mujer del grupo.

–Sí.

–Te dije que no me llamaras así. –le reprendió Sora.

–Lo siento, pero para mí eres mi Cremita. –dijo Koushiro acercándose a Sora, mientras ésta lo apartó con un manotazo.

–Señor Izumi, estamos hablando de negocios. –dijo Yamato.

–Lo siento. –dijo Koushiro quitándose la chaqueta del traje.

–Sigamos. –dijo Jou. –Trabajaremos en diecisiete localizaciones.

–Esto es como un grano en el culo. –dijo Taichi desganado al oír la cantidad de lugares.

–Pero así haremos más dinero. –dijo Jou. –Antes de que lo olvidemos, Sora.

–¿Qué?

–Como siempre. –dijo Jou extrayendo una llave blanca del bolsillo de su chaqueta. –Una llave para cada uno de nosotros.

–¿Otra vez? –preguntó Sora mientras cogía la llave que le ofrecía Jou.

–No hace falta que hagamos eso. –se quejó Taichi dejando las hojas que explicaba los detalles del golpe.

–¿Qué sentido tiene? No funcionó hace tres años. –añadió Yamato de forma aburrida, coincidiendo con la opinión de Taichi.

–Siempre lo hemos hecho así. Es una regla de la banda. –justificó Jou.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Jou. –dijo Sora. –No sentiría que somos un equipo si no lo hiciéramos como siempre.

–¿Para qué es la llave? –preguntó Koushiro acercándose a Sora.

–Es la llave de una maleta. Es como un rito que tenemos. –explicó Sora.

–Koushiro. –dijo Jou señalando la maleta blanca que había llevado Jou por la estación y que en ese momento descansaba en un sofá anclado en la otra parte del compartimento frente a la puerta. –Esa maleta está vacía ahora mismo, pero a la vuelta estará llena de dinero.

–Es grande. –dijo Taichi sonriendo.

–Hay quinientos juegos de cama, a trescientos mil yenes cada juego hacen un total de ciento cincuenta millones de yenes. Si restamos los gastos nos quedan ciento treinta millones de beneficios –calculó Jou.

Entonces Koushiro dio un grito de celebración muy emocionado al escuchar la cifra de que había dicho Jou.

–No es tanto como cuando Taichi era el líder, pero… –decía Jou.

–No te preocupes por él. –interrumpió Yamato mirando sus gafas de sol. –Ahora es el muerto viviente.

–Yamato. –dijo Sora dándole una palmada en la rodilla, advirtiéndole de que no se pasara. El rubio sólo se puso las gafas.

–Estoy muy contento de que hayáis acudido todos a mi llamada. –dijo Jou. –Así que espero que me dejéis hacer las cosas a mi manera y no me la juguéis.

–Has cambiado mucho en tres años. –dijo Sora a Jou.

–He estado estudiando psicología social y procesos interpersonales. –confesó Jou.

–Suena genial. –dijo Sora sonriendo.

–Es un campo con el que se experimenta cómo poner a la gente en un estado mental en el que es muy fácil de embaucar. –explicó Jou.

–Aún así, lo que necesitas en este trabajo es experiencia. –dijo Yamato quitándose las gafas.

–Pero el conocimiento ayuda. –dijo Jou entusiasmado.

–Experiencia. –insistió Yamato.

–Muy bien. Cuando lleguemos a Sapporo te daré un curso intensivo de tres días.

–¿Tres días? No, gracias. –dijo Yamato.

–Está bien, un día. –dijo Jou.

–Bueno, supongo que puedo dejar que me enseñes durante un día. –accedió Yamato sin mucho entusiasmo.

–¡Anótate esa, Yamato! –dijo Jou riéndose. –Acabas de ser víctima de la técnica de la "Puerta en la cara".

–¿La qué? –preguntó Taichi.

–Dices "tres días" y dejas que la víctima lo rechace, entonces cedes y ofreces un día y la víctima pica. Si hubiera empezado diciendo "un día" me habrías dicho que no.

–Quizás sí… o no. –dijo Yamato con la boca pequeña sin querer reconocer que Jou le había engañado. Jou empezó a reír.

–¡Es fantástico, Jou! –celebró Sora aplaudiéndole.

–¡Y eso es sólo el comienzo! –dijo Jou contento.

–Enséñame a mí también el truco ese del "puerta a puerta". –dijo Koushiro levantando la mano como si estuviera en clase.

–¿"Puerta a puerta"? No estamos repartiendo paquetes. –dijo Taichi comiendo de sus caramelos para la tos mientras cerraba cuidadosamente la bolsa con el cierre zip.

–Es muy divertido. –dijo Koushiro emocionado.

Un rato después, la banda seguía en el compartimento del tren. Mientras Jou explicaba los detalles del plan, todos escuchaban atentos con las hojas en la mano, excepto Yamato que estaba sentado como si no le importara nada todo aquello.

–También tenemos que preparar el equipo de sonido. –dijo Jou mirando sus notas. –Y algún obsequio para utilizar de señuelo. También tenemos que alquilar una furgoneta.

–¡Eso lo puedo hacer yo! –se ofreció voluntario Koushiro levantándose rápidamente.

–Sora, ¿te encargas tú del vehículo? –preguntó Jou ignorando completamente a Koushiro. –¿Tienes carnet de conducir?

–Sí. Un carnet falso. –dijo Sora.

–Bien, asignado. –dijo Jou.

–¿Tenemos dinero en efectivo? –preguntó Sora.

–Mucho, no hay problema. –contestó Jou.

–Sí, sino mira este tren. –empezó a decir Taichi mirando el vagón e inspeccionando el asiento en el que estaba sentado, muestra de que disponían de efectivo.

–Hay un vagón-restaurante, así que disfrutad del viaje. –dijo Jou.

–¡Sí! –dijo Koushiro levantándose dispuesto a ir al vagón-restaurante.

–Estamos hablando de negocios. –dijo Yamato entre dientes y echándole una mirada asesina a Koushiro que hizo que el pelirrojo permaneciera dentro del compartimento.

–Necesitaremos cazadoras con logotipos. –dijo Jou. –Yamato, tú te encargas de eso.

–¿Necesitamos un nombre para la empresa? –preguntó Yamato mostrando algo más de interés. Koushiro estaba inspeccionando uno de los pequeños armarios que había en compartimento del tren.

–Pero no como la última vez. –dijo Jou. –Que no ponga "Empresa Fantasma" en inglés en la espalda de la cazadora.

–Bastante cercano a la realidad, ¿verdad? –dijo Koushiro dándole un toque a Yamato en la rodilla mientras el resto reían.

–Lo hice para darle emoción. –dijo Yamato.

–Y el maestro de ceremonias tiene que ser Taichi. –dijo Jou.

–Entendido. –dijo Taichi poniéndose la mano como si fuera un micrófono.

–¿Y yo qué hago? –preguntó Koushiro, al ver que todos tenían un rol.

–Sólo cálmate. –dijo Jou un poco molesto de lo nervioso que era el nuevo miembro de la banda.

–Está bien. –dijo Koushiro.

–La magia. –mencionó Yamato dirigiéndose hacia Jou.

–Tenemos que olvidarnos de eso. –dijo Sora. –Mimí no está con nosotros.

–¿Sin trucos de magia? Eso me ha dolido. –dijo Yamato.

–No tanto como que se marchara con todo el dinero. –dijo Sora.

–Sora. –dijo Taichi en tono de advertencia. –No fue Mimí. Ken Ichijouji planeó eso.

–¿Habláis de hace tres años? –preguntó Koushiro.

–Sí. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Qué pasó? –volvió a preguntar Koushiro, ya que era el único integrante nuevo dentro de la banda y no conocía los detalles.

–Nos robaron todo lo que recaudamos. –dijo Taichi.

–Pero aquella chica, Mimí Tachikawa. –dijo Sora, que parecía que le tenía especial ojeriza a esa tal Mimí.

–No creo que fuera ella. –dijo Jou.

–¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Koushiro.

–Trabajaba en la cafetería en la que solíamos reunirnos. –dijo Yamato.

–Era muy guapa, y las tetas le sobresalían hasta aquí. –añadió Taichi gesticulando con sus manos mientras Koushiro le reía la gracia. Parecía que el castaño tenía especial fijación por los pechos femeninos.

–Eres un pervertido. –dijo Sora.

–¿Entonces la señorita Tetas os la jugó? –preguntó Koushiro.

–No. La señorita Tetas trajo a un tipo llamado Ken Ichijouji. Era callado pero parecía un buen tipo. Supongo que nos engañó a todos. –dijo Yamato.

–Quien nos engañó fue Mimí. –insistía Sora golpeando con los papeles en forma de rulo en la rodilla de Yamato.

–No creo que fuera ella. –dijo Jou.

–Ya no importa. Fue un fallo en la selección de personal. Eso fue culpa del jefe. ¿No es cierto, Taichi? –dijo Yamato mirándole a él, como antiguo líder de la banda. Taichi se hizo el despistado aunque no engañara a nadie. –Es vital estar atento en cualquier estafa.

–Es cierto. –dijo Koushiro.

–Esta vez, eres tú quien debe elegir a las personas adecuadas. –dijo Yamato mirando a Jou.

–¿Lo dices por mí? –preguntó Koushiro con suspicacia sintiéndose aludido.

–No le hagas caso. –dijo Taichi a Koushiro. –Yamato sólo está celoso de que estés saliendo con Sora.

–¡Vigila lo que dices! ¿De verdad crees eso? –preguntó Yamato nervioso y dejando la actitud pasota que tenía hasta ahora.

–Está bien, ya es suficiente. –dijo Jou intentando calmar los ánimos.

–Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer yo? –preguntó Koushiro, que todavía no tenía ningún rol asignado.

Taichi, Sora, Yamato y Jou se miraron y empezaron a sonreír.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Koushiro.

¿Cómo era? ¿Sanzo? –preguntó Jou.

–Monzaemon. –dijo Taichi mientras reían todos.

–Es un disfraz de cuerpo entero de un panda. Le encanta a los niños. –explicó Sora riendo.

–Lo he lavado, está en el compartimento de al lado. –dijo Jou.

–Esperad un momento. –dijo Koushiro riendo al pensar que se trataba de una broma. –Sé que es la primera vez que trabajo con vosotros, pero no soy ningún principiante. ¿Por qué tengo que disfrazarme?

–No es sólo un viejo disfraz. –dijo Sora cogiéndole de la mano.

–¡Es un panda! –dijo Yamato, como si el hecho de que fuera un panda fuera menos bochornoso.

–Es realmente mono. –añadió Sora.

–Las manchas negras de los ojos de los pandas suelen ser redondas, pero las de Monzaemon son alargadas y se van hacia los lados. –explicó Taichi como si fuera un panda mucho más interesante y malote.

–Un oso con orejas negras que parece que lleva gafas de sol sin patillas. –dijo Yamato mientras sus compañeros reían de recordarlo.

–No lo pillo. –dijo Koushiro mientras los demás reían fuertemente.

–Pues es importante. –bromeó Jou intentando controlar su risa.

–¡Es sólo un panda falso! –dijo Koushiro haciendo que todos rieran a carcajadas. –¿Pensáis que es divertido, verdad? Pues yo no lo creo.

–Cuanta más emoción expreses, más edredones venderemos. –dijo Jou.

–Eso ya lo sé. No soy ningún amateur. –dijo Koushiro. Entonces miró a Sora y acuclillándose a su altura. –Cremita. ¿De verdad crees que pueden hacer el trabajo? Esto no es lo que habíamos acordado.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Jou, que había escuchado aunque Koushiro hubiera intentado hablar bajito.

–Bueno, antes de nada, ¿por qué eres tú el líder? –preguntó Koushiro a Jou levantándose, intentando distraer la atención. –Sora me dijo que el líder siempre fue Taichi.

–Koushiro. –dijo Sora cogiéndole de la mano, como señal de que no fuera por ese camino.

–¿Y dónde está el famoso carisma de Taichi? –preguntó Koushiro. –Siempre he oído que emanaba una especie de aura que te envolvía. Este tipo no emana nada.

–Acabo de emanar un pedo. –dijo Taichi con tranquilidad, soltando una carcajada por su propia broma y contagiando al mismo Koushiro.

–¡No me hace gracia! –gritó Koushiro, que había fingido la risa y borrando la sonrisa de Taichi. –¡Estoy decepcionado! ¿Un disfraz? ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Koushiro se giró, cogió los papeles del plan y tras apartar la maleta, se acostó en el sofá que estaba frente a la puerta del compartimento.

* * *

Jou miró por la ventana del tren para mirar la estación por la que el vehículo realizaba una parada. Entonces, se levantó de repente.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Taichi tras darle un sorbo a una taza de café que estaba tomando en ese momento.

–Sí. –dijo Jou. Entonces se dirigió cerca de la puerta del compartimento, golpeando sin darse cuenta a Yamato, que casi le tira su taza encima y se colocó frente a la banda.

–Hay algo que tengo que contaros. –dijo Jou algo nervioso. –Dadme un minuto.

El de gafas corrió la puerta del compartimento y salió.

Mientras tanto, al tren subía una mujer castaña con una maleta algo antigua pero que se veía bastante cara y que arrastraba en un carrito de ruedas. Vestía una falda a cuadros marrones que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, un jersey rosa claro de cuello vuelto y una chaqueta anaranjada.

* * *

–Mimí. –dijo Yamato al ver quién entró junto a Jou.

–Ha subido en la última parada que acabamos de hacer en Kioto. –dijo Jou. –Es Mimí.

–Ah, ¿esta es… la señorita Tetas? –preguntó Koushiro con su taza en la mano.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –dijo Mimí fríamente y sin sonreír, haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho el desconocido pelirrojo.

* * *

–¡Decir que lo siente no arregla nada! –gritó Sora acaloradamente. La pelirroja se había levantado. Taichi se había colocado en el lugar que antes había ocupado Sora y Mimí se había sentado donde previamente había estado Taichi.

–Lo siento mucho. –reiteró Mimí su disculpa.

–Sora, al menos escucha su versión de la historia. –le pidió Jou.

–Mentiroso. –dijo Sora a Jou.

–Bueno, si no puedes mentir no puedes hacer este trabajo. –dijo Taichi divertido.

–Quizás debas explicarles qué ocurrió exactamente. –le dijo Jou a Mimí.

–Aquella noche, Ken Ichijouji me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que llevara la maleta. La llevé a una cafetería. –empezó a relatar Mimí.

–¿Dónde? –preguntó Sora.

–A la cafetería donde trabajaba, en la avenida Minamimachi. –respondió Mimí.

–Recuerdo que dos ancianitas se fueron corriendo. –dijo Jou.

–Sí, tenía un nombre como el de un bar barato. –recordó Taichi.

–¿Cómo era? –preguntó Jou intentando recordar. –Eran sus nombres.

–Sí, es cierto. –dijo Taichi.

–¡El nombre no es importante! –interrumpió Sora al ver los rodeos que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Sora se sentó. –Así que fuiste allí. ¿Y entonces qué pasó?

–Me dijo que cuidaría el dinero, que le entregara la maleta. –respondió Mimí. –Y lo hice. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

–Entonces, si no hiciste nada malo, ¿por qué desapareciste? –preguntó Sora.

–Porque fui la que le entregué el dinero a Ken. No pensé que fuerais a creerme. –dijo Mimí. –Me sentí fatal. No paraba de preguntarme por qué confié en él.

–Debe de haber sido duro para ti. –dijo Jou comprensivamente mientras Taichi asentía con la cabeza.

–¡Un momento! –dijo Sora. ¡Ella lo estropeó todo! ¿No os dais cuenta?

–Cálmate, Cremita. –dijo Koushiro. –Ha dicho que no fue ella.

Sora se levantó y se puso frente a Taichi.

–¿Te lo crees? Sabes que lo robó ella. –dijo Sora. –Me opongo firmemente a que entre en la banda. Usad la cabeza, por favor.

–Sora. –dijo Taichi tranquilamente. –Estás siendo un poco hostil.

–Por supuesto. –reconoció ella orgullosa.

–Pues ella tiene tetas grandes y tú no. –dijo Taichi.

–¡No estamos hablando de eso! –dijo Sora harta de la fijación de Taichi con los pechos femeninos. Molesta, cogió su bolso para salir, aunque al final no lo hizo.

–¿Y qué más da? Fue culpa de Taichi que todo saliera mal. –dijo Yamato antes de que Sora saliera por la puerta.

–Es absolutamente cierto. –dijo Taichi como si estuviera orgulloso de ello.

–¡No! –dijo Mimí. –No fue tu culpa. Fui yo la que lo estropeó todo.

–Sora, siento no haberte dicho que Mimí se uniría. ¡Mimí! –se giró Jou de repente hacia la castaña al verla tan afligida.

–Mira lo que has conseguido, Sora. La has hecho llorar. –dijo Taichi a Sora. Entonces se volvió hacia Mimí. –Nadie te culpa.

–Claro que no. –dijeron Jou y Koushiro.

–Pero Taichi tenía una gran oportunidad y depositó su confianza en una amateur como yo. Me sentí fatal. –decía Mimí llorando afligida.

–Lo entiendo perfectamente. –dijo Koushiro.

–¿Cómo se llamaba aquel lugar? –preguntó Yamato pensativo y retomando el tema del nombre de la cafetería.

–Yuko y Umeko. –respondió Mimí.

–Sí, y dijimos que Umeko aparentaba la edad que tenía, pero que Yuko sonaba demasiado joven. –recordó Yamato.

–Sí, ¿quién era quién? –preguntó Jou.

–¡¿A quién le importa?! –gritó Sora, harta de oír hablar de un tema que no tenía nada que ver con lo que debían solucionar. –Os llora un poquito y os ablandáis. Yo también podría llorar.

Entonces se creó un silencio y la misma Sora empezó a recordar.

–Yuko tenía un lunar en la mejilla. –recordó Sora.

–¡Sí, es verdad! –dijeron los chicos.

–¡¿A quién le importa?! –les gritó Sora, generando un silencio absoluto.

–Sora. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Qué?

–Culpas a Mimí de destrozar al equipo, pero no fue ella. –dijo Taichi mientras sacaba una de sus bolsas de caramelos del bolsillo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

–El grupo estaba roto antes de eso. –dijo Taichi llevándose uno de los caramelos a la boca sin dejar de mirar a Sora.

–Ni se te ocurra culpar a Sora. –intervino Yamato. –Fuiste tú, Taichi. Fue tu culpa. Me sorprende que tengas el descaro de volver a aparecer.

–¡Hey, necesito la pasta! –dijo Taichi alegremente, sin tomarse en serio la seriedad con la que Yamato le recriminó su aparición. La forma en que lo dijo hizo reír a Jou y Koushiro. Yamato volvió a apoyar su espalda cansado de ver que Taichi no tenía remedio.

–No hablemos más de esto. –dijo Koushiro.

–El motivo por el que os he reunido a todos es que quiero que demos el golpe como un equipo. Todos somos unos raros, por eso estamos en este negocio, tú también, Koushiro. –dijo Jou.

–¿Yo? Bueno, yo sólo pensé que el trabajo me convenía. –admitió Koushiro.

–No es eso, y lo sabes. –dijo Jou. –Piensa Koushiro. Piensa en tu época del instituto. Un chico de tu clase murió. Cayó en una alcantarilla durante una tormenta y se ahogó. Toda la clase fue a su velatorio. Todos y cada uno lloraron su muerte. Tú querías, pero no podías. Te irritaban. Todos lloraban pero en el fondo se alegraban. Estaban emocionados y eso te hizo enfadar.

–Me parece que estás hablando de ti. –dijo Koushiro.

–No dejaba de pensar por qué no podía formar parte de aquello, como los demás. –decía Jou con pesar. –Pero en realidad estabas celoso de los demás. Celoso de esos bastardos llorones. Por eso te enfadaste. Nosotros éramos así, ¿cierto? Koushiro, tú también.

–Habla por ti. –dijo Koushiro.

–¿No lo ves? Este trabajo es perfecto para nosotros. –dijo Jou levantándose. –Los mismos tipos raros juntos en un mundo falso. Este trabajo es para nosotros. Es algo que tenemos que hacer juntos. ¿Verdad, Sora?

–Supongo. –dijo no muy convencida después del rollo que les había soltado Jou.

–Venga Mimí, háblales. –dijo Jou dirigiéndose esta vez a la castaña, haciendo que se levantara y se pusiera frente al resto de la banda.

–Está bien. Por favor, dejad que me una a vosotros. –pidió Mimí. –Sora, haré un buen trabajo.

–Yo también. Como líder, pido tu ayuda. –dijo Jou.

Sora simplemente suspiró, pensando si no se arrepentiría.

–Venga, haz un poco de magia. –pidió Koushiro a Mimí cambiando radicalmente de tema.

–¡Es una gran idea! –dijo Jou. –Algo sencillo.

–Muy bien, señor Izumi. –dijo Mimí cogiendo el pañuelo que Koushiro tenía en el bolsillo de su chaleco. –Déjeme su pañuelo.

Mimí extendió el pañuelo para que todos lo vieran.

–Fijaos atentamente. –Mimí cubrió su mano derecha un momento con el pañuelo mientras que con la izquierda lo retiraba por la parte que hacía pico, giró el pañuelo e hizo aparecer una rosa. Todos menos Sora aplaudieron fascinados por el truco.

–¿Cuándo has puesto la rosa ahí? –preguntó Koushiro mientras cogía la rosa para ver si era real.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntaba Jou.

–Es profesional, Cremita. –dijo Koushiro dirigiéndose a Sora. –Bravo.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **hola, aquí traigo una adaptación de una peli. Sólo contiene este y otro capítulo más. La ida y la vuelta tras realizar la estafa. ¿Qué os ha aparecido? Dejad vuestra opinión en los comentarios. Besis.


	2. La vuelta

**Capítulo 2. La vuelta.**

Mimí cogió una copa de vino blanco de la mesa del coche del tren en el que estaba el snack-bar. En ese vagón tan sólo se encontraban tomando algo los miembros de la banda.

–Mirad atentamente esta copa de vino blanco. –dijo la castaña. Ésta vez, aunque vestía con el mismo jersey rosa que en el viaje de ida, llevaba una falda marrón más larga.

–Muy bien. Veamos las manos de Milky. –dijo Koushiro animado. Era el único, que al igual que Mimí, permanecía de pie dentro del vagón. Vestía con el mismo pantalón de traje que llevaba en la ida, sin la chaqueta y esta vez el chaleco era de tipo jersey.

–¿Quieres dejar de llamarla Milky? –le dijo Jou, vestido de manera clásica con un pantalón tipo chino color beige, camisa blanca y jersey naranja.

–Es un nombre perfecto para ella. Es como un estallido. –dijo Koushiro. De repente sintió una patada. Había sido Taichi, que se estaba acomodando el zapato. –Ten cuidado.

–Prestadme una cucharilla. –dijo Mimí. Yamato, que era el que más cerca estaba de la maga se la prestó. La chica mostró la cucharilla. –En primer lugar, la convertiré en una cucharilla mágica.

Mimí introdujo la cucharilla en la copa de vino y empezó a remover suavemente. El líquido se volvió rojo como el vino tinto.

–¡Ha cambiado! ¡Increíble! –dijo Jou levantándose para ver mejor mientras Koushiro aplaudía.

–Ya habéis visto ese truco antes. Dejad de comportaros como críos. –dijo Sora mientras Yamato cogió la cucharilla para ver si había algo especial en ella.

–¿Qué estás bebiendo? –preguntó Mimí.

–¿Yo? –preguntó Sora.

–Sí.

–Champagne. –contestó Sora orgullosa.

–¿Qué hay en tu copa? –volvió a preguntó Mimí.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la pelirroja sin esperar esa pregunta.

–¿Cómo? –escuchó decir a Taichi. Sora miró su copa y su bebida también se había vuelto roja como el vino tinto.

–¡Ha cambiado! –dijo Koushiro. La parte masculina de la banda aplaudió impresionada.

–¡Princesa Milky, la reina de la ilusión! –dijo Koushiro dirigiéndose a Mimí cual presentador de la tele. –Ha sido fantástico. Ahora que lo pienso, ha sido un cierre espectacular. Sin ella nos habríamos pegado un batacazo. –dijo Koushiro refiriéndose a la estafa que habían realizado. –Volvió locos a las víctimas.

–Sabía que lo haría. –dijo Jou, intentando llevarse el mérito del fichaje de Mimí frente a Koushiro, ya que su incorporación había sido idea suya.

–Sí, porque con tus dotes para el baile iba a ser imposible. –dijo Koushiro acercándose a Jou, que había perdido el liderazgo del grupo. –Incluso los niños pequeños te abucheaban.

–Fuiste tú quien me puso en el disfraz de Monzaemon. –dijo Jou a Koushiro.

–Es para lo único que sirves. –dijo Koushiro con aires de grandeza. El pelirrojo se acercó un poco al oído de Jou. –El disfraz se encuentra en el coche número ocho.

–No me presiones. –dijo Jou.

–Bueno, ya vale. –dijo Sora llamando la atención de todos. –¿Me hacéis el favor de volver todos al coche número nueve?

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Taichi.

–Con las prisas al huir de Sapporo, hemos olvidado algo importante. –dijo Sora sacando su llave de la maleta del bolso.

–¿Todavía hay trabajo que hacer? –preguntó Koushiro.

–Así que todo el mundo al compartimento número nueve, por favor. –ordenó Sora volviendo a guardar la llave.

–Venga, vamos. –ordenó Koushiro.

* * *

El revisor tocó al compartimento número dos del coche número tres. Era uno de los compartimentos individuales de los que disponía el tren y, por tanto, era mucho más pequeño.

–¡Billetes, por favor! –pidió el revisor. Pero en el compartimento, donde había una cama, con un poco de ropa doblada encima, no había nadie.

* * *

En el coche número nueve, en el que dormiría Yamato, Sora y Taichi, todos los miembros de la banda se reunieron alrededor de la maleta blanca con correas marrones. La abrieron y vieron la maleta llena de billetes.

Yamato, que vestía un vaquero azul, camiseta con rayas horizontales negras y moradas y una chaqueta larga azulona cogió uno de los fajos de billetes. Ya no llevaba la aparatosa tirita en la nariz, ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que la banda se reencontró.

–Bueno, empecemos. –dijo Sora, que vestía un vestido de tonos otoñales y una chaqueta marrón. Yamato volvió a dejar el fajo con el resto del dinero.

–¿Empezar qué? –preguntó Koushiro.

–No te preocupes, te lo explicaré. –dijo Sora mientras cerraba la tapa de la maleta. Introdujo su llave y la cerró. Después, encima de la maleta, puso cuatro llaves iguales a la que abrió y cerró la maleta, más la que abrió y cerró la maleta. –Estas llaves son de imitación. No funcionan.

–Vaya, esto se complica. –dijo Koushiro frotándose las manos.

–Para asegurarnos de que el dinero está en buenas manos, la persona que lleve la maleta no tendrá llave. Los otros cinco tienen una de estas llaves. Sólo una es real. Las demás son falsas. Naturalmente, nadie sabrá quién tiene la llave verdadera. Así que, nadie puede ir a abrir la maleta. –explicó Sora.

–¿Entonces este es el rito tradicional de la banda? –dijo Koushiro sacando conclusiones.

–¿Alguien se opone a que Koushiro tenga la maleta? –preguntó Sora. –Después de todo, se ha convertido en el líder.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Taichi, que llevaba una camiseta y una chaqueta en tonos gris oscuro.

–¿No te importa? –preguntó Koushiro. Taichi no puso ninguna objeción. –¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Los demás asintieron levemente con la cabeza.

–Bien, pues el resto guardaremos las llaves. –dijo Sora.

–Gracias. –agradeció Koushiro.

–Voy a mezclarlas. –dijo Sora cogiendo todas las llaves. Las mezcló en sus manos y fue dejándolas una a una encima de la maleta.

–Sora. –dijo Taichi mientras Sora colocaba las llaves.

–¿Qué?

–¿Te estás divirtiendo? –preguntó el castaño.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ella.

–Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. No servirá para nada bueno. –dijo Taichi.

–Tiene razón. –dijo Yamato. –Hace tres años Ken simplemente se llevó la maleta. Ya la abriría por otros medios.

–Si alguien se la lleva, el juego habrá terminado. –dijo Taichi.

–Tiene razón. –dijo Koushiro, que no había contado con esa posibilidad.

–Ya lo sé. No lo hacemos por eso. –dijo Sora. –Todos excepto Koushiro tenemos una llave, así que todos estamos en esto como un equipo. Lo más importante que necesitamos aquí es confianza.

–Sois unos inocentes. Por eso el grupo se rompió. –dijo Taichi.

–Tú fuiste quien se marchó. –dijo Yamato.

–Y yo nunca me he roto la nariz al caerme por una borrachera. –atacó Taichi recordándole la aparatosa tirita que el chico llevó durante el viaje de ida.

–He dejado la bebida, ya te lo dije. Aprendo de mis errores. –dijo Yamato defendiéndose.

–Vale, chicos. –dijo Jou conciliador.

–Bueno, quiero que este equipo continúe, así que seguiréis las reglas. –dijo Sora.

–Como quieras. –dijo Taichi no muy convencido.

–Esto es muy interesante. Bueno, pues coged vuestra llave. –dijo Koushiro. –Cuidaré muy bien de la maleta.

Sora miró a Yamato indicándole que él sería el primero. El rubio cogió una llave, seguido de Mimí, Jou, Taichi y por último Sora.

–No las perdáis. –advirtió Sora.

* * *

Jou se encontraba viendo un folleto en el pasillo de uno de los coches del tren cuando apareció el revisor.

–Disculpe. –dijo el revisor pidiendo paso. Debido a los compartimentos, los pasillos del tren eran muy estrechos. El revisor, que era bastante grueso, casi aplasta a Jou al pasar. –Lo siento.

Entonces, una vez que el revisor hubo pasado, Jou volvió a leer el anuncio del folleto.

_¿Es la granja vida para ti?_

Koushiro salió con la maleta del compartimento nueve seguido de Mimí. Jou plegó el folleto, se pegó a la pared lo más que pudo para dejar pasar a Koushiro con la maleta. Jou los vio meterse juntos al compartimento número ocho, lo cual era perfectamente normal, puesto que sus inquilinos eran Koushiro, Mimí y él mismo.

* * *

En el compartimento nueve se quedaron Sora, Taichi y Yamato.

–No me gusta que Koushiro esté al mando. –dijo Yamato. –Jou acabó bailando en el disfraz del panda.

–Supongo que la gente no cambia en tres años. –dijo Sora. –Es estafado más a menudo de lo que estafa él.

–Incluso con todo eso de la psicología social. –añadió Taichi.

–Sin embargo, Koushiro sí que me sorprendió con todo lo que podía hacer. –admitió Yamato.

–A mí también. –dijo Sora.

–¿Qué quieres decir? Eres su novia. –dijo Yamato poniendo un pie en el asiento y girando un poco la butaca para mirar por la ventana. Se supone que ella le conocía mejor.

–No es eso. –dijo Sora.

–Te alegras de oír eso, ¿verdad Yamato? –dejó caer Taichi. El rubio no contestó.

* * *

En el compartimento número ocho, en el cual entraron Koushiro y Mimí, el chico permanecía de pie mientras Mimí se sentó en el asiento.

–Es genial que hayamos vendido tanto. –dijo Mimí. –Los edredones eran malísimos.

–Hace años mi empresa vendió toneladas de enciclopedias del mismo modo. –dijo Koushiro sentándose junto a Mimí. –Hay un truco para ello.

–Estuviste genial. Me quedé muy sorprendida. –halagó Mimí.

–Sí. La estrategia de Jou era una porquería. –dijo Koushiro. –Pensé que alguien tenía que hacer algo; por no hablar del famoso Taichi Yagami, cuya aura sale de su culo. En cualquier caso, no parecía un equipo.

–Sí. –dijo Mimí. –Pensé que eras el único con el que podía contar.

–Eres muy mona. –dijo Koushiro tras una pausa mientras digería lo que Mimí le acababa de decir. Entonces, Koushiro puso una mano en una mejilla y se acercó para besarla en los labios. –Aquí hay setenta millones de yenes.

–Lo sé. –dijo Mimí.

–Dime una sola palabra y nos bajamos en la próxima estación. –dijo Koushiro.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo hacer eso! –dijo Mimí. –Por una cosita Sora me ha culpado durante tres años.

–Sí, pero fue gracias a mi trabajo y a tu magia que conseguimos este dinero. –dijo Koushiro intentando convencer a Mimí. –¿Por qué le debemos algo a esos idiotas? Así que, bajémonos en la próxima estación. Ah, prueba tu llave a ver si funciona.

–No, no lo haré. –dijo Mimí sonriendo. –Ni siquiera bromees con ello.

–No estoy bromeando. –dijo Koushiro, volviendo a besar a Mimí. Entonces, se separó rápidamente de ella al entrar Jou.

–Koushiro, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Jou algo extrañado. Le había parecido ver a Koushiro separarse rápidamente de los labios de Mimí.

–Nada. –dijo Koushiro tranquilamente.

–Le estaba haciendo un truco de magia. –fingió Mimí.

–¿Un truco? –entonces la chica hizo un movimiento con la mano. –Pero vosotros estabais… ¡Oh! –se interrumpió Jou a sí mismo al ver cómo la chica hizo aparecer una rosa de su mano.

–No sé cómo lo hace. –siguió la corriente Koushiro. –Necesito zumo.

Koushiro cogió la maleta y salió del compartimento evitando así el interrogatorio de Jou.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó Jou, al que le fascinaban los trucos de magia.

* * *

En el compartimento nueve, Taichi estaba sentado en la cama del fondo mientras Yamato, sentado en la butaca picoteaba algo de un bote.

–¿Podemos confiar el dinero a Koushiro? –preguntó Yamato con la boca llena.

–No te preocupes, no tiene las agallas para robarlo. –dijo Sora mientras sacaba tres tazas de uno de los armarios del compartimento.

–Quizás deba golpearlo antes de que coja la maleta y se vaya. –dijo Taichi sentándose en el sofá para estar más cerca de la mesita central.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Yamato mientras Sora sonreía.

–Bueno, es posible. –dijo Taichi.

–No podrías. No de la forma que eres ahora –dijo Sora sirviendo y café. –Estaría encantada de que lo hicieras. Yo te aplaudiría.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Taichi sacando su bolsa de caramelos del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

–Sí.

–Mierda –dijo Taichi mirando la bolsa.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sora mientras acababa de llenar las tazas.

–Sólo quedan dos. –dijo Taichi refiriéndose a las grajeas para la tos.

–¿Qué tienes con esas grajeas? –preguntó Sora llevando dos de las tazas a la mesilla que había en el centro del compartimento.

–Métete en tus asuntos. No hago daño a nadie. –dijo metiéndose una a la boca.

–Nunca solías masticar de esas cosas. –dijo Sora yendo a por la taza que quedaba. –Nunca había oído hablar de adicción a los caramelos para la tos.

–Pero tú siempre solías tener uno en la boca. –dijo Yamato con la taza en la mano.

–Sí, pero no los masticaba. –dijo Sora después de dar un sorbo a su café. –Como sigas comiendo tantos vas a tener una sobredosis de azúcar.

Taichi empezó a masticar el caramelo fuertemente como respuesta mientras le miraba con mirada asesina.

–Son sin azúcar. –dijo Taichi mostrándole la bolsita.

–Venga ya. –dijo Sora golpeando la bolsita, que cayó al suelo.

–¿Pero qué haces? –riñó Taichi poniéndose de rodillas para buscar la grajea.

–¡No te la comas después de caer al suelo! –dijo Sora mientras Taichi se agachó a coger la grajea y se puso a limpiarla impulsivamente en la manga de su chaqueta. –Qué asco.

–Déjame en paz. –dijo Taichi levantándose y saliendo del compartimento.

–¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó sonriendo mientras seguía tomando su café. Yamato le echó una mirada muy serio.

* * *

Ya había anochecido cuando el tren pasaba por una de las tantas estaciones de su recorrido.

En el compartimento ocho, donde se encontraban Mimí y Jou, el chico se sentó junto a la castaña.

–Lo que quiero decir es que no estás hecha para engañar a la gente. No te pega. –dijo Jou.

–Quizás. –dijo Mimí.

–Y yo tampoco. –dijo Jou con resignación. –Así que, tengo algo que proponerte.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Mimi.

–Encontré esto cuando estábamos en Hokkaido. –dijo Jou sacándose el folleto que había estado leyendo anteriormente en el pasillo. Le quitó los dobles y se lo dio a Mimí. –Si quieres, podríamos ir juntos.

–¿Una granja?

–Sí.

–No debe ser una mala vida.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Jou emocionado. La chica asintió con la cabeza. –Significaría mucho para mí. Lo he sabido todo el tiempo.

–¿El qué?

–Hace tres años. Sabía que estabas enamorada de Ken. Pese a todo, nunca pensé que nos robaste. El hecho de que te fueras fue más traumático que perder el dinero.

–Vaya, esta granja cuesta cincuenta millones de yenes. –dijo Mimí, que no parecía escuchar lo que decía el de gafas.

–Pero eso no importa. –dijo Jou haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Mimí. –Ahora Ken y tú no estáis juntos.

–¿Sabes qué? –empezó a decir Mimí mirando a Jou. –Sólo volví al equipo porque estabas tú. Sabía que Sora me regañaría, pero aún así…

–Mimí. –dijo Jou algo atontado.

–…tú estabas aquí. –acabó Mimí de decir su frase.

Jou se acercó lentamente al rostro de Mimí y la besó ante la mirada impasible de la chica. Cuando Jou se separó, se encontraba como en una nube.

–Soy tan feliz. –dijo el moreno. –Mi melocotón.

Jou le dio un pico y le sonrió. Mimí también le sonrió.

* * *

–Este trabajo te hace perder el contacto con todo. –dijo Sora reflexiva acostada en la litera de debajo de su compartimento. La estancia estaba oscura, salvo una tenue luz que salía de la litera inferior donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato, acostado desde la litera de arriba. Ambos estaban vestidos con la ropa que habían llevado durante el día.

–Con tus sentimientos y emociones. –entonces hubo un silencio. –Falta algo, tal y como dijo Jou. Hay algo que falta en nuestro interior.

–¿El qué?

–Hay un gran agujero vacío dentro de nuestros cuerpos con un fino aire flotando dentro. Y nos gustaría llenarlo con algo, pero nunca conseguimos llenarlo. –dijo Sora incorporándose. Se quedó sentada y se puso los zapatos. Después se levantó y miró hacia Yamato, que se había sentado con las piernas en posición de flor de loto. –Hay algo que deberíamos haber hecho y que nunca hicimos.

–Me estás enseñando el sujetador. –dijo Yamato señalando la zona del escote. Sora se miró y empezó a reír.

–Esto no es el sujetador. Se supone que el escote es así. –dijo Sora yendo hacia la silla y sentándose.

–Pues parece el sujetador.

–Yamato, ¿es eso en lo único que puedes pensar? –preguntó Sora. –¿Me has estado escuchando?

Yamato permanecía serio. Entonces se bajó de la litera, quedándose frente a la escalera de la litera y de espaldas a Sora.

–Sora. –empezó a decir el rubio. –Lo haré.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Sora. Yamato se giró y se sentó frente a la pelirroja.

–Hemos robado setenta millones de yenes. –dijo el chico.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Qué piensas, que no lo haré? Odio que Koushiro nos diga lo que tenemos que hacer. Vamos a arruinarle.

–¿Qué? Ni hablar. ¿Tú y yo?

–¿Prefieres a Taichi? –preguntó Yamato.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Te irías con él. –dijo Yamato.

–¡No me iría con nadie! –dijo Sora.

–Taichi está muerto. –dijo Yamato.

–No, no lo está.

–Sora, te demostraré lo qué puedo hacer y cuando lo haga, huyamos juntos. –dijo Yamato.

–¡Para ya! –dijo Sora levantándose y golpeándolo en el hombro. –La broma ya ha ido demasiado lejos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar enamorada de él? –preguntó Yamato levantándose frustrado, haciéndole ver que nunca había hablado tan en serio. –Hace tres años, cuando nuestros planes fracasaron y nos desmoronamos estabas ahí con ese bastardo. ¡Lo sé todo! Él era un caso perdido, así que te acostaste conmigo para…

Pero Yamato no acabó la frase a sabiendas de que podría arrepentirse. Frustrado volvió a sentarse ante la cara seria de Sora.

–Cuando descubrió lo nuestro empezó a masticar grajeas para la tos. Por ti. –dijo Yamato.

–Eso pasó hace tres años. –dijo Sora sentándose. –Lo siento.

Entonces Taichi abrió la puerta del compartimento haciendo acto de presencia. Notó un aire enrarecido entre Yamato y Sora. Él parecía abatido con la cabeza gacha y Sora tenía el rostro serio.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Confesiones? –preguntó Taichi con tono jocoso. –Siento haber vuelto en este momento. Así que todavía sientes algo por ella, pese a sus pequeñas tetas. –dijo Taichi sentándose frente al sofá de la puerta.

–Te has hecho una idea equivocada. –dijo Sora.

–El snack-bar no tiene pastillas para la tos. –dijo Taichi.

–Yo tengo. ¿Quieres? –ofreció Sora levantándose rápidamente para buscarlas en su bolso.

–No. –negó Taichi. Mientras tanto, Yamato se volvió a subir a la litera, mientras Sora, haciendo caso omiso a la negativa del castaño, se acercó a él con su bolso.

–Toma. –le ofreció Sora una tableta llena de grajeas.

–Te he dicho que no. –dijo Taichi.

–Qué raro eres. Las dejaré aquí. –dijo Sora dejándolas junto a él.

–Mira, creo que ya te dije que me dejaras en paz y te metieras en tus asuntos. –dijo Taichi cogiendo la tableta de pastillas y tirándolas a otra parte.

–Sólo son pastillas para la tos. –dijo Sora, que no entendía la reacción del castaño. Se sentía muy incómoda al estar en medio de Yamato, acostado en la litera y Taichi sentado en el sofá.

* * *

El tren continuaba su viaje por la oscuridad de la noche. Una maleta blanca permanecía en completa oscuridad en el coche número tres, compartimento individual número dos.

* * *

Taichi, con el pijama puesto, se lavaba los dientes frente a un espejo del pasillo del vagón, cuando por el fondo apareció Mimí con su maleta y su neceser en la mano.

–¿Todavía estás despierta? –preguntó Taichi con la pasta y el cepillo en la boca.

–Sí. –dijo Mimí, que iba puesta de pijama con una chaqueta por encima de los hombros.

–¿Para qué es todo eso? –preguntó Taichi al verla con tantos bultos en la mano.

–¿Puedo dormir en otro compartimento? –pidió Mimí. –¿Hay una cama vacía, verdad?

–Lo más probable. ¿Por qué?

–Estar ahí con Koushiro y Jou es demasiado abrumador.

–Entiendo. Duerme ahí. Pero Yamato ronca. –dijo Taichi con el cepillo en la mano.

–¿Crees que a Sora le importará que duerma ahí? –preguntó Mimí.

–No. Está durmiendo.

–Gracias.

–Buenas noches. –dijo Taichi continuando con el cepillado.

–Buenas noches. –dijo Mimí pasando por delante del castaño. Mimí giró la cabeza y le echó una mirada al castaño. –Taichi.

–¿Sí?

* * *

La noche llegaba a su fin y empezó a amanecer mientras el tren seguía su camino. Jou, vestido igual que el día anterior miraba por la ventana viendo como amanecía.

* * *

Taichi descorrió la cortina de la cama en la que Sora dormía tranquilamente.

–Sora, despierta. –dijo Taichi a una medio dormida Sora. La luz empezó a molestarla.

–¿Qué?

–Koushiro ha sufrido un ataque. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sora aún medio dormida.

–Esto es serio. Dice que la maleta con el dinero ha desaparecido. –explicó Taichi vestido todavía con el pijama.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Sora incorporándose de golpe y cubriéndose con la manta.

* * *

Todos los miembros de la banda se reunieron en el compartimento ocho, donde había dormido Koushiro. Todos vestían con su pijama, excepto Jou, que vestía la ropa del día anterior y Yamato, cuyo pijama habían sido sus vaqueros y su pecho descubierto. Todos estaban en pie frente a Koushiro, que estaba sentado en su cama, y Jou estaba sentado en el sofá frente a las ventanas.

–Antes de irnos a dormir la maleta estaba aquí, junto a mi cama. –explicó Koushiro.

–Yo me dormí antes que tú. –dijo Jou para hacer ver que él era inocente.

–¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué no está? –se preguntó Koushiro a sí mismo. Entonces se levantó. –¿Quién lo ha cogido?

–Bueno, nadie se va a auto inculpar. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Estás seguro que no la dejaste en otra parte? –preguntó Sora.

–Sí, ¿no la escondiste? –preguntó Yamato.

–No. –dijo Koushiro. –Sabéis muy bien que no voy a ninguna parte sin la maleta. Uno de nosotros es un traidor. Un traidor.

–¿Te has rallado? Te repites mucho. –dijo Yamato, que nunca le cayó bien el pelirrojo.

–Aquí está. –dijo Taichi que estaba palpando con sus brazos en los altillos del compartimento.

–¿Qué? –dijeron todos alerta.

–Mis pastillas para la tos. –dijo Taichi bajando su bolsa de grajeas y poniéndosela frente a Koushiro antes de empezar a reír.

–¿Qué está haciendo aquí Monzaemon? –preguntó Yamato señalando el disfraz de oso que estaba en el sofá.

–Eso. –dijo Jou.

–¿Qué? –Koushiro se dirigió al disfraz. Apartó la cabeza y la parte del cuerpo y ahí estaba la maleta blanca.

–La próxima vez asegúrate de que estás más despierto. –dijo Taichi poniendo su mano en el hombro de Koushiro.

–Alguien lo ha puesto ahí mientras dormía. –dijo Koushiro. –Monzaemon estaba guardado.

–¿Y qué? –dijo Yamato mientras se dirigía al sofá para sentarse. –Tenemos las llaves. Nadie puede abrirla.

–Entonces, ¿quién la movió? –preguntó Koushiro.

–¿Y yo qué sé? –gruñó Yamato.

–Traed las llaves. –dijo Sora mientras inspeccionaba la maleta. –Vamos a comprobar el interior.

–Dejadme dormir. –se quejó Taichi acostado en la cama.

–Sólo para asegurarnos. –dijo Sora.

Antes de comprobar el interior de la maleta, todos se vistieron con la ropa del día anterior. Estaban demasiado nerviosos como para pensar en qué ropa ponerse.

Jou comprobó su llave. Al ver que la suya no abría, la colocó encima de la maleta. A continuación Sora comprobó la suya con los mismos resultados. La de Yamato tampoco abrió.

–La siguiente. –Sora giró la maleta para poner las cerraduras en dirección a Mimí. Pero ésta tampoco abría la maleta. Tan sólo quedaba la de Taichi.

–Así que yo tengo la verdadera. –dijo él. –La podría haber probado antes.

–Cállate y ábrela. –dijo Sora mientras el castaño probaba su llave. Pero la llave no parecía encajar.

–Déjame a mí. –dijo Sora arrebatándole la llave desesperada por la torpeza del castaño. Pero parecía que Taichi no era tan torpe, simplemente, la llave no entraba.

–¿Hemos vuelto a hace tres años? –preguntó Yamato.

–Deben ser las llaves. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Las llaves? –preguntó Sora.

–Tú nos las diste. –dijo Taichi. –Venga, saca la verdadera.

–Eso no puede ser. –intervino Yamato para defender a Sora. –El responsable es Koushiro.

–¿Yo? –preguntó Koushiro.

–Eres tú el que tenía el dinero. –dijo Yamato plantándole cara a Koushiro, aunque éste no se achantaba.

–Muy bien Yamato, ve por él. –dijo Taichi, que parecía divertirle todo aquello.

–¿Quién crees que ha cubierto tu incapacidad? –preguntó Koushiro.

–¿A quién le dices? –preguntó Yamato.

–Jou, tú fuiste quien compró la maleta. –dijo Koushiro centrando la responsabilidad en el antiguo líder. –Quizás no estés muy contento de perder el liderazgo y quieras jugármela. Tú eres quien consiguió la maleta antes de empezar con la estafa.

–Siempre he trabajado para el equipo. –dijo Jou defendiéndose.

–Entonces, Sora, ¿dónde está la llave auténtica? –volvió Taichi a centrarse en Sora.

–Espera un momento. ¿De verdad sospechas de mí? –preguntó Sora.

–Ella no lo hizo. No nos engañaría. –volvió Yamato a salir en defensa de Sora.

–Oye, no trates de ganar puntos con ella. –dijo Taichi acercándose a Sora. –Venga, Sora, saca la llave.

–Bastardo. –Sora cogió todas las llaves de encima de la maleta y las tiró a una papelera que había en la esquina del compartimento junto a los asientos de enfrente de la puerta. –Averiguaré quién ha sido. Buscaré en vuestro equipaje.

Tras tomar esa decisión, Jou salió del compartimento seguido de Koushiro; en tercer lugar, fue Mimí la que salió, seguida de Yamato; Sora salió en penúltimo lugar, pero al ver que Taichi no le seguía, se asomó para ver por qué el chico permanecía dentro.

–¿Qué haces Taichi? Eres el siguiente. –dijo Sora.

–Se me han caído mis grajeas para la tos. –dijo Taichi que estaba con el culo en pompa mientras buscaba en la esquina de los asientos frente a la puerta. –Enseguida voy.

–Date prisa. –dijo Sora retomando el camino de los demás, hacia el compartimento nueve.

* * *

–¿Esto es todo? –preguntó Sora con una varita en forma de estrella en la mano.

Sora no encontró nada en ninguna maleta. La maleta de Mimí, que estaba en el compartimento nueve al haber pasado allí la noche era la última por registrar. Además de ropa, estaba llena de objetos con los que la castaña realizaba sus trucos de magia.

–Sí. –dijo Mimí.

–Bien. ¿Para quién trabajas? –preguntó Sora apuntándole con la varita.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Déjalo, Sora. –dijo Taichi. –Tú eres la sospechosa número uno.

–La última vez trabajó para Ken Ichijouji, ¿quién es esta vez? –insistió Sora. –¿O trabajas sola?

–Todo lo que puedo decir es que te equivocas. –dijo Mimí.

–No, no me equivoco. –dijo Sora.

–¿Por qué lo piensas? ¿Tienes algún motivo? –preguntó Mimí. –Soy inocente. Incluso Koushiro me lo pidió y lo rechacé.

–¿Qué te pidió? –preguntó Yamato levantándose. –¿Qué te pidió hacer?

–Mimí. –dijo Koushiro con una risa nerviosa y dirigiéndose hacia ella. –¿De qué hablas?

–O soy sincera o nadie me creerá. –dijo Mimí.

–Ja, bueno, supongo que ya lo sabemos. –dijo Yamato dirigiéndose a él para darle un empujón.

–Te equivocas. –dijo Koushiro. –Mimí, hablas demasiado.

–Me pediste que nos bajáramos en la siguiente estación y me besaste. –dijo Mimí.

–¿La besaste? ¿Os besasteis? –preguntó Jou dolido. Taichi se dirigió a Koushiro y le palpó el pecho.

–¿Y le tocaste las tetas? –preguntó Taichi mientras Koushiro le apartaba.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –le preguntó Sora agarrándole de un brazo e inmovilizándolo mientras Koushiro se retorcía del dolor.

–Yo no he robado el dinero. –insistió Koushiro.

–Pero le propusiste escapar a Mimí. –dijo Yamato cogiéndole por el otro hombro.

–¡Esperad un minuto! –pidió Koushiro zafándose por fin de Sora. –Nos besamos y me dejé llevar.

–¿De verdad te besó? –preguntó Jou a Mimí más preocupado por el beso que por el hecho de ser engañados.

–Tal y como lo hiciste tú, Jou. Me besó y me propuso que nos marcháramos. –dijo Mimí, centrando así la atención en Jou. En ese momento, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el moreno.

–Jou. –dijo Sora con las manos en cada extremo de la varita.

–¿Qué hacías tú besándola? –preguntó Koushiro.

–¡Ja, ja, ja! Qué tristes que sois. –comentó Yamato mientras se sentaba.

–Así que le propusiste bajar del tren. –dijo Taichi poniéndose frente a Jou.

–Fue sólo por la emoción del momento. –intentó justificarse Jou, al igual que había hecho Koushiro. –Sólo quería causarle buena impresión. Es natural en un hombre.

–¿Así que eres esa clase de hombre? –dijo Taichi. –Siempre confié en ti.

–Espera un momento. No fui yo. –dijo Jou defendiendo su inocencia, aunque nadie parecía creerle. –Yo sólo… estoy enamorado de Mimí. La amo… y eso es todo. Taichi, es culpa tuya. Tú eres nuestro jefe. ¡Si hubieras hecho tu trabajo todo esto no habría pasado! Pero en lugar de eso te has dedicado a merodear por aquí y no has tomado el mando. ¡Este es tu equipo! ¡Despierta! Estos tres años también han sido duros para mí.

Con todo lo que dijo Jou, el equipo permaneció serio. Quizás el moreno tuviera algo de razón en todo lo que había dicho. Entonces Taichi rompió ese silencio.

–Oh… se me ha escapado un pedo.

Sora se giró con cara de "este Taichi no tiene remedio" mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Entonces notó una llave.

–No puede ser. –dijo ella. Se giró hacia los demás. –¿Qué es esta llave?

Sin percatarse, ella misma se había puesto el foco.

* * *

La banda volvió al compartimento número ocho. Sora comprobó la llave en la maleta. Por fin el cerrojo se desbloqueó, pero cuando abrió la maleta, el interior estaba lleno de patatas.

–Esto es una obra maestra perfectamente planeada. –dijo Jou.

–¡Idiota! –dijo Koushiro. –Mientras tú admiras las patatas nuestro dinero está en paradero desconocido.

–Mimí, ¿tienes alguna cuerda para tus trucos? –preguntó Taichi sentándose y apoyándose en el cabezón del disfraz de panda. –Colgaremos a Sora del techo y la azotaremos. ¡Lash, lash! ¿De acuerdo, Yamato?

–Eres un gilipollas. –dijo Yamato harto de las provocaciones de Taichi.

–Bueno, dejemos de llorar. –dijo Koushiro. –Somos profesionales. Recuperaremos el dinero.

–Lo que sabemos con seguridad es que ha sido uno de nosotros y que el dinero sigue en el tren. –dijo Yamato sentándose.

–Encontraré al culpable. –dijo Sora con su orgullo herido por la jugada que le habían hecho. Sin duda, alguien le había metido la llave auténtica en el bolsillo. –Será el fin del equipo si no lo hago.

–Cuando lo encuentres avísame. Me iré con él. –dijo Taichi levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

–¡Taichi! –le riñó Sora.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Jou.

–Tengo hambre. Voy al vagón-restaurante a desayunar. ¿Puedo?

–La siguiente parada es Toyama. Vuelve para entonces. –ordenó Sora. –Todos. Tenemos que vigilar que nadie se vaya con el dinero.

* * *

El compartimento individual número dos del coche número tres se encontraba invariable con respecto a la última vez, con el detalle de que había una maleta blanca con correas marrones encima de la cama.

* * *

En el compartimento número ocho, Koushiro se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas giratorias mirando por la ventana, Sora sentada en los asientos de enfrente, Mimí estaba sentada frente a la puerta del compartimento con el disfraz del panda en la esquina de los asientos mientras Jou jugueteaba en pie con una de las patatas que habían dentro de la maleta.

–Melocotón. –dijo Jou a Mimí. –¿A quién eliges?

–¿Melocotón? –preguntó Sora.

–¿A Koushiro o a mí? –preguntó Jou nervioso.

–¿A quién le importa eso ahora? –dijo Koushiro girando su silla hacia Jou. –Nuestro problema ahora es el dinero.

–Al diablo con el dinero. –dijo Jou.

–Estúpido. –dijo Koushiro. Entonces Jou le lanzó la patata dándole en todo el pecho.

–Quiero saber qué piensas, Mimí. –le pidió Jou. –Vamos Melocotón, dímelo. ¿Yo o Koushiro?

–Díselo. –dijo Koushiro.

–Pues… entre los dos…no tengo ninguna preferencia. –contestó Mimí.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Koushiro sorprendido, al estar seguro de que la castaña lo elegiría a él. –¡¿Cómo que ninguna preferencia?! Pero, si estamos juntos, ¿no?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Jou. –Melocotón, ¿estás con él?

–Milky está conmigo. –dijo Koushiro.

–¿Es eso cierto, Melocotón? –preguntó Jou arrodillándose para ponerse a la altura de Mimí.

–Díselo, Milky. Que lo oiga por ti. –le pidió Koushiro.

–¡No lo sé! –dijo Mimí algo agobiada por la presión de los dos.

–¿Melocotón? ¿Milky? ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Sora desde su asiento, que no le veía sentido a la escena.

–Oh, Cremita. –dijo Koushiro alargando el brazo hacia la rodilla de Sora.

–Esto es estúpido. –dijo Sora levantándose para salir.

* * *

Taichi se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente en el vagón-restaurante, tal y como le dijo a los demás. Tan sólo estaba él y una pareja en una mesa del fondo mientras la camarera recogía algunos platos. Yamato entró al vagón y se sentó en el lado opuesto al castaño pero en una mesa antes de llegar a la mesa en la que estaba Taichi, de espaldas a él.

–Deja de utilizar a Sora para llegar hasta mí. –avisó Yamato seriamente sin mirarle. –No lo necesito.

–Tú me llamaste el "muerto viviente". –dijo Taichi.

–Así es como me dijiste que te llamara. –dijo Yamato.

–Porque era verdad. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato girando algo la cabeza hacia atrás.

–Mira, por cada gran mentira, necesitas contar unas treinta mentiras más pequeñas para que la grande no se desmorone. Es difícil. Así que la manera más fácil es ser sincero en todo, excepto en la gran mentira. –dijo Taichi girando su cabeza para mirar a Yamato.

–Pero…

–Así que, ¿cuál es el próximo paso en el plan? –preguntó Taichi.

–Me bajo en Kanazawa. –dijo Yamato. –Taichi, no te descuides.

–¿Sabes? Ese plan tuyo es demasiado inteligente, pero a medias. –dijo Taichi sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta las cinco llaves de la maleta. –Es muy complicado.

–Pero dudo de que alguien sospeche de que hay dos maletas. –dijo Yamato sonriendo poniéndose las manos sobre la nuca. –No tiene mérito robar de la manera en que lo hizo Ken Ichijouji.

–¿Verdad que es genial cuando los sueños se cumplen? –preguntó Taichi. Yamato se levantó y se sentó frente a Taichi.

–Pero te molesta, ¿a qué sí? –preguntó Yamato.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque estoy a cargo. Porque es mi plan. –contestó Yamato. –Quiero oírlo de tu boca.

–Está bien. –entonces chascó los dedos varias veces, fingiendo que no le salía y que no le daría ese gusto a Yamato. –Mierda.

–¿Por qué metiste la llave en el bolsillo de Sora? –preguntó Yamato.

Mientras tanto, Sora se acostó en uno de los sillones del vagón pensando en cómo podría haber llegado la llave de la maleta a su bolsillo.

–Porque no funcionará a menos que la engañemos. –contestó Taichi. –De todas formas, hemos roto el equipo. Es el final. Todo lo que hemos hecho es agua pasada. Y ya puedo dejar estas grajeas para la tos.

Taichi sacó la bolsa grajeas del bolsillo y se metió una en la boca.

–Todavía no. –dijo Yamato. El rubio cogió las cinco llaves y se las metió en el bolsillo. –Estaré en el coche tres.

* * *

Yamato se fue al compartimento dos del coche tres y empezó a probar las llaves hasta que después de un par de intentos dio con la llave verdadera. Con una sonrisa en la cara, abrió la maleta repleta de billetes. Sin poder aguantar más, empezó a coger billetes con las dos manos y a lanzarlo al aire.

–¡Yuuuujuuuuu! –gritó en tonos agudos y sin parar de reír. Después de la euforia inicial, se quedó sentado entre los billetes que lanzó y empezó a frustrarse lanzando algunos billetes de mala gana. –¿Y qué? ¿De qué sirve? ¡¿De qué sirve?!

Después de volver a lanzar billetes enfadado, empezó a llorar.

–No puedo hacerlo. –dijo cogiendo otro puñado de billetes y volviendo a lanzarlos con frustración. –No puedo hacerlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sora seguía pensando acostada en los asientos del compartimento nueve qué había podido ocurrir con las llaves. Entonces cerró los ojos y recordó el momento en el que ella misma tiró las llaves a la papelera cuando comprobaron que ninguna funcionaba; seguidamente recordó los caramelos desperdigados por el suelo y a todos los miembros de la banda saliendo del compartimento excepto Taichi, que supuestamente, se había quedado a recoger los caramelos del suelo. Sora abrió los ojos, no estaba recogiendo ningunos caramelos, sino las llaves que ella misma tiró a la papelera.

* * *

Yamato se fue al vagón-restaurante. La camarera le sirvió la cerveza que había pedido y empezó a tragar con urgencia.

* * *

Sora miró en la papelera donde se suponía debían estar las llaves. Tal y como pensaba, las llaves no estaban ahí.

* * *

Después de acabar con la cerveza, Yamato empezó con botellas de vino. Después de beber varias copas, el rubio estaba con la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras que el revisor intentaba reanimarlo.

–Señor, ¿podría levantarse? –pidió el revisor cogiéndolo por bajo las axilas. –Eso es, arriba.

Pero Yamato no reaccionaba. Entonces Sora lo vio al entrar al vagón.

–Yamato. ¿Has estado bebiendo? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–Sí. –contestó él casi sin fuerzas y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.

–¿Está el caballero con usted? –preguntó el revisor.

–Sí, perdone las molestias. –dijo Sora. –Se pone así cuando bebe. Lo siento mucho.

–No se preocupe. Le daré la llave de su compartimento. –dijo el revisor extendiéndole la llave y que había cogido previamente del bolsillo del rubio para intentar llevarlo.

–Ah, gracias. –dijo Sora algo desprevenida, ya que se suponía que el rubio dormía en la misma habitación que ella y Taichi. –Le llevaré de vuelta. Lo siento de nuevo.

–Si me disculpa. –dijo el revisor mientras salía del vagón.

Cuando el revisor se fue, Sora abrió el papel que contenía la tarjeta que abría el compartimento. Esa tarjeta correspondía con el compartimento dos del coche tres.

–Yamato.

–Mmm.

–¿Qué es esta llave? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Eh? Sora. –dijo Yamato alegremente. –Es Sora.

–¿Taichi y tú, eh? –preguntó Sora después de que el chico, que no estaba con sus cinco sentidos le contó que él y Taichi estaban compinchados.

–¿Taichi? Él es pasado. –dijo Yamato completamente borracho. –Ahora es mi turno. Tengo el dinero. Olvídate de Taichi y vente conmigo.

Yamato se lanzó a abrazarla. De la borrachera se quedó de rodillas y se quedó abrazado a su cintura de rodillas.

–¡Yamato! ¡No! –dijo Sora intentando zafarse del rubio. Al no poder liberarse, cogió una jarra de agua que había en la mesa y se la tiró al rubio por encima de la cabeza.

Sora se fue hacia el compartimento dos dejando a Yamato en el suelo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que a Yamato se le pasara la embriaguez gracias a la jarra de agua que Sora le había derramado por encima.

–Oh, mierda. –dijo él.

* * *

Sora abrió la puerta del compartimento dos. Era una habitación individual mucho más pequeña que las habitaciones ocho y nueve, que eran grupales.

Sora abrió la maleta. Cuando cerró la tapa, Yamato apareció en el compartimento con el cabello todavía mojado.

–Yo sólo… –empezó a decir Yamato nervioso. –Yo sólo quería irme contigo.

–Para, ¿vale? –dijo Sora con los brazos cruzados. –¿Dónde está el dinero?

–Ahí. –dijo Yamato señalando la maleta y sin comprender por qué le preguntaba aquello si se suponía que lo había visto.

–Dime la verdad.

Entonces Yamato se arrodilló frente a la cama y abrió la tapa de la maleta, que estaba vacía.

–¿Cómo? Estaba justo aquí hace un rato. –dijo Yamato nerviosamente.

–¿Taichi, eh?

–Será hijo de puta. –dijo Yamato levantándose enfadado y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

–¡Espera! –le detuvo Sora cogiéndole del brazo. –¿A dónde vas?

–A buscarle. –dijo él.

–Cálmate. No armes un escándalo… o sabrán en qué andabas metido. –dijo Sora. –Parece que Taichi va en serio.

* * *

Taichi se encontraba sacando un par de bebidas de una máquina expendedora.

–¿Rojo o azul? –preguntó Taichi a Mimí refiriéndose a una de las latas.

–Azul. –contestó Mimí sonriendo.

* * *

En el compartimento dos, Sora cerró la puerta mientras Yamato estaba sentado en el suelo.

–Estamos llegando a Toyama. –dijo Yamato. –Se bajará allí. Tenemos que encontrarle antes.

Sora se acuclilló a su altura.

–No quiero perder el equipo. –dijo Sora.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –preguntó Yamato.

–Para mí es lo más importante. –dijo ella. La chica cogió la mano de Yamato y le puso todas las llaves en ella. –¿Recuerdas quién hizo la norma de las llaves?

–No.

–"De esta forma estaremos seguros. De esta forma estaremos juntos". –dijo Sora recordando. –Fue Taichi. Él dijo esas palabras. Recuerdo cómo eras. Siempre con Taichi. Siempre divirtiéndoos. Bueno, vuelve al compartimento. –dijo tras una pausa.

Sora se levantó.

–Diez minutos más. –dijo ella mirándose el reloj. –No hay tiempo que perder.

* * *

–Está detrás de la máquina expendedora del coche cinco, tal y como dijiste. –dijo Mimí.

–Quedan unos diez minutos hasta Toyama. Lleva el dinero al vestíbulo del coche dos. –ordenó Taichi.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerle esto a Sora? –preguntó Mimí.

–Por favor. –dijo Taichi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –No me gustan las mujeres sin pechos.

–Me alegro. Es sólo que siempre he querido…

–Vale. –interrumpió Taichi. –No tenemos que ir allí ahora mismo.

–Sí.

–Nos bajaremos en la siguiente parada. –dijo Taichi. –Cuando bajemos, hazme una señal.

–¡No!

–Aguafiestas. –dijo el castaño. Entonces Taichi vio a Sora aproximarse. –Vete.

Mimí se fue y Taichi se quedó acabando su bebida, cuando apareció Sora.

–Ya casi estamos en Toyama. –informó Sora.

–Lo sé. –dijo el chico mirando por las ventanas.

–Volvamos. –dijo Sora. –Todos tenemos que estar allí.

–Sí, es verdad. –dijo Taichi dejando la lata. Sora se percató que allí había otra lata, pero de color azul.

* * *

En el compartimento ocho, Jou se encontraba tomando un café sentado en una de las sillas mientras Koushiro hacía malabares con tres patatas de las que había en la maleta cuando la abrieron. Al fondo, el disfraz del panda era testigo de todo lo que ocurría en el compartimento.

Taichi entró de golpe haciendo fallar a Koushiro en sus malabares.

–¿Dónde está Yamato? –preguntó Taichi.

–Aquí no. –dijo Koushiro volviendo a intentar sus malabares.

–¿Y Sora? –preguntó Jou.

–En el baño. Ahora viene. –dijo Taichi.

Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir, entrando por ella un Yamato serio y sin chaqueta, que se había quedado empapada después de que Sora le volcara el agua fría para cortar su borrachera.

–Oh, Yamato. Estás aquí.–dijo Taichi. –Empezaba a preocuparme.

* * *

Mimí iba por el pasillo con su maleta enganchada al carrito. Encima de la maleta, también sujeto en el carrito, llevaba una especie de saco, donde obviamente, llevaba el dinero.

* * *

–¿Dónde está mi Melocotón? –preguntó Jou.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Taichi, que se había sentado junto a Jou.

–Se refiere a Milky. –aclaró Koushiro, aunque cada uno tenía sus motes.

–Sigo sin saber quién es.

–Mimí. –contestó Yamato seriamente.

–Al lado, quizás. –contestó Taichi.

–Lo comprobaré. –dijo Koushiro levantándose.

–Espera. –dijo Jou levantándose también.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Asegúrate de que volvéis. –dijo Jou.

–Ven conmigo, entonces.

–Sentaos, estará bien. –dijo Yamato.

–Vaya, Yamato. Me alegro de verte tan relajado. –dijo Taichi. –Pero Sora se está tomando su tiempo. Quizás esté estreñida.

–Cállate. –dijo Yamato seriamente. –Cierra la boca.

–Sí, señor. –dijo en tono jocoso.

* * *

Mimí llegó a su destino y se puso a esperar a que parara el tren.

–Toyama. –dijo Koushiro viendo el paisaje de la ciudad.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos parados? –preguntó Jou.

–No sé, quizás unos cinco minutos. –contestó Koushiro.

Taichi se levantó.

–¿A dónde vas? Siéntate. –dijo Yamato.

–Tengo que mear. –dijo Taichi.

–Aguanta hasta que nos pongamos en marcha. –dijo Yamato levantándose para retener a Taichi.

–Estoy a punto de explotar. –dijo Taichi intentando ir hacia la puerta.

–Es sospechoso. –dijo Yamato poniéndose delante para que no pasara.

–Sora está en el baño. ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo? –preguntó Taichi. –¿Y si cojo una infección en la vejiga?

–Te estoy pidiendo que no te vayas. –insistió el rubio.

–Vaya, pareces muy serio. –dijo Taichi con su tono jocoso.

–Se supone que íbamos a "mear" en Kanazawa. –dijo Yamato con segundas haciendo cambiar el semblante de Taichi. –¿Por qué de repente tienes que "mear" en Toyama?

–Podríais ir los dos. –dijo Koushiro, ignorando que el verbo "mear" realmente quería decir "bajar del tren".

–Como las chicas. –añadió Jou.

–¡Callaos la boca! –gritó Taichi, al que nunca habían visto tan alterado.

–Taichi. –dijo Jou.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Koushiro.

–Entonces, ¿vamos los dos? –preguntó Taichi mirando fijamente a Yamato. –¿Tienes huevos para ir conmigo al baño? ¿Qué dices?

–No. –dijo Yamato. –Estoy bien. ¿Pero es así como lo quieres?

–Si no voy ahora, ¡estaré en apuros! –dijo Taichi algo nervioso.

–Muy bien. –accedió Yamato dándose por vencido. Taichi salió corriendo del compartimento.

* * *

Taichi corría apurado por los diferentes coches del tren. Después de cruzar un par de coches, cruzó el vagón-restaurante donde varias parejas disfrutaban de su comida. Después del vagón-restaurante Taichi cruzó el vagón donde estaba el snack-bar donde también había varios pasajeros tomando café tranquilamente.

El tren estaba parando en Toyama. Para cuando Taichi llegó al lugar donde había quedado con Mimí, la castaña ya no estaba allí. En el suelo encontró una rosa. El maldito Yamato le había entretenido demasiado.

Taichi bajó del tren y buscó por el andén a Mimí, pero no había ni rastro de ella. La alarma que indicaba que el tren iba a salir sonó en la estación, haciendo que el castaño, sin dejar de mirar por el andén, tuviera que volver al tren. El castaño, a la altura de la puerta del tren seguía mirando, cuando unas manos los arrastraron hacia adentro justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Del tirón, a Taichi se le cayó la rosa en el andén.

–Sora. –dijo Taichi aún cansado de haber corrido por todo el andén.

–Se ha ido. –dijo Sora sonriente.

–Pero…

–Supongo que tenemos trabajo por delante. –dijo la pelirroja.

–¿Qué?

–Ahora estás bien. –dijo Sora. –Debes estarlo si has sido capaz de hacer esto. Ya sabes, darnos una puñalada trapera y marcharte con Mimí. Creo que estás preparado para volver al trabajo. La dejé bajar del tren.

Taichi no se esperaba aquello, echando una mirada asesina a Sora.

* * *

–Nadie viene. –dijo Jou.

–¿No creerás que los tres estaban compinchados? –preguntó Koushiro.

–Esos tres no estarían juntos. –dijo Jou.

–Tienes razón. –dijo Koushiro.

Yamato, sentado en la cama inferior del fondo, miraba ausente por la ventana.

* * *

–¡Quería terminar! –dijo Taichi.

–¿Terminar qué? –preguntó Sora.

–Tú. Lo nuestro. Estoy harto. Ya he tenido suficiente. –dijo Taichi. –De alguna manera, me sigo sintiendo arrastrado, y arrastrado, y arrastrado… Mierda. Simplemente no puedo liberarme de ti. Y quería terminarlo. Traicionarte e irme con Mimí. Así acabarías odiándome y todo habría acabado. Y entonces…

Sora se acercó, puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico y lo besó apasionadamente.

* * *

Yamato seguía en el mismo lugar. Sabía que había perdido a Sora, si es que algún día la tuvo. Pese a que llegaron a acostarse y se entregaron físicamente, la pelirroja nunca lo amó de la misma manera en la que él lo hacía. Y él fue el que se apartó y dejó el camino libre a Taichi, al que siempre fue su amigo.

* * *

Jou y Koushiro se salieron al pasillo del coche algo cansados de estar sentados. Ambos miraban por la ventana algo aburridos.

* * *

Sora se apartó de los labios de Taichi.

–¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? –preguntó Taichi, aunque no le desagradó nada lo que hizo la pelirroja.

–Bueno, porque eres mono. –dijo Sora sonriendo. –Eres tan idiota. Estabas preocupado por nada.

–No soy idiota. Y no es por nada. –dijo Taichi.

–Mira. –dijo Sora apoyando sus manos en los hombros de él. –Vamos a trabajar con el equipo que nos queda. Contigo como líder.

–¿Qué? He traicionado a todo el mundo. ¿Con qué cara voy a mirarlos?

–Mimí se fue sola. –dijo Sora. –La descubriste, fuiste tras ella pero se fue.

–Pero… –empezó a decir Taichi.

–Eres estafador, ¿no? Debes de ser capaz de mentir. –dijo Sora animándole a justificarse frente a los demás con esa mentira. –Por favor. Taichi, te necesito. Quiero trabajar contigo siempre y quiero que seas el líder.

–Ya, trabajar. –dijo él en tono de broma.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero. –dijo Sora sonriente. Entonces, le empezaron a caer lágrimas. –Bésame otra vez.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Taichi capturó sus labios mientras ella le cogía de la nuca. Cuando acabaron el beso, se abrazaron.

* * *

Mimí viajaba en un taxi por la carretera. El taxista, pese a llevar a una clienta, cantaba tranquilamente. La miró por el retrovisor. La verdad es que era bastante mona.

* * *

Jou y Koushiro habían vuelto al compartimento. Yamato seguía en el mismo lugar. No se había movido ni un ápice y Sora se encontraba en una de las sillas tomando café.

–Estoy estupefacto. –no paraba de repetir Koushiro después de que Sora les hubiera contado la mentira de que Mimí había traicionado a todo el mundo y que Taichi no pudo detenerla después de haberla descubierto.

–¿Quieres parar? –le pidió Jou, que estaba sentado a su lado.

–Pero Milky… Mimí. Estaba trabajando por su cuenta. –se lamentó Koushiro.

–Bueno, es lo que hay. –dijo Jou resignado aunque algo dolido.

Taichi entró al compartimento. Taichi dejó de vestir tan desaliñado. Esta vez llevaba un traje gris claro y camisa blanca, aunque entró con la chaqueta al hombro sujetada por los dedos.

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Sora.

–¿En el baño otra vez? –preguntó Koushiro.

–Sí. –dijo Taichi. –Las traiciones como esas siempre me dan diarrea.

–¿Traición? Es cierto, es una traición. –dijo Yamato con segundas, que no se había creído ni una palabra de lo que les habían contado. Evidentemente, Yamato se refería a la traición del castaño hacia él.

–¡Bueno, va, vamos a animarnos! –dijo Sora levantándose e intentando cambiar de tema para que el rubio no ahondara más. –Vamos a trabajar en una nueva estafa. ¿Estás bien, Taichi?

–Muy bien. –dijo él.

* * *

–¿Es un viaje para encontrar pareja? –preguntó el taxista, que parecía ser un entrometido.

–¿Por qué, lo parece? –preguntó Mimí.

–Conozco unas fuentes termales buenísimas. –sugirió el taxista como lugar para tener una cita.

–No, este viaje es por algo bueno que me ha pasado. –explicó Mimí sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

–¿Algo bueno?

–Las cosas me han ido tal y como esperaba. –dijo la castaña.

–Eso es genial.

_**Flashback.**_

–Muy bien. Llévate el dinero. –dijo Sora a Mimí cuando la pelirroja la encontró esperando a que el tren parara para huir con el dinero. La pelirroja jamás estuvo en el baño, tal y como hizo creer a Taichi. –A cambio quiero que te vayas sola.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Mimí.

–No te lleves a Taichi. –dijo Sora.

–¿Tanto significa para ti?

–Sí. –reconoció Sora.

–Sois muy inocentes. El grupo entero. –dijo Mimí.

–Y tú eres una estafadora de primera categoría. –dijo Sora. –Creo que tienes derecho a llevarte este dinero. No estamos en tu liga. Quizás lo que queremos no es dinero.

–Entonces no juguéis a este juego. –dijo Mimí.

–Por favor, no te lleves a Taichi. –volvió a pedir Sora. Mimí dejó caer la rosa.

–¿Eso es todo? Está bien, pero pienso que Taichi es genial. –accedió Mimí.

–Sí, es un tío genial. –dijo Sora.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Mimí miraba el folleto de las granjas que le había dado Jou cuando le propuso escapar juntos y lo hizo una bola.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el taxista.

–Nada. –dijo Mimí.

–Lo estabas mirando mucho. –dijo el taxista refiriéndose al folleto.

–Supongo que sí que es un viaje para encontrar pareja. –dijo Mimí.

–A una chica tan bonita como tú no le costará mucho encontrar a alguien.

–Sí, parece que siempre me ocurre eso. –reconoció Mimí, ya que no le costaba nada ser el centro de atención de los chicos.

–Si tuviera veinte años menos me ofrecería voluntario. –dijo el taxista.

Entonces Mimí agachó la cabeza y el semblante se le puso algo triste, empezando a derramar lágrimas.

–Conozco las aguas termales ideales para ti. –dijo el taxista intentando animar a la chica al notar el cambio de ella.

* * *

En la papelera del compartimento había una bolsa vacía de caramelos para la tos. Taichi por fin podía dejar de fingir su vicio por lo caramelos.

–Nuestro próximo objetivo son los jefes de sección de medianas empresas. –decía Taichi mientras Sora tomaba notas. –Suelen estar acomplejados por no hablar inglés. Seguro que comprarán.

–¿Funcionará? –preguntó Jou.

–No hay problema. Sora, encuentra algunas bonitas chicas extranjeras, entrevístalas y proporciónales unos uniformes con minifaldas con las que enseñen las piernas. –dijo Taichi.

–Entendido. –dijo Sora.

–¿Y yo? –preguntó Koushiro levantando la mano.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Taichi.

–¿Cuál será mi papel en todo esto? –preguntó Koushiro.

–¿Todavía quieres trabajar con nosotros? –preguntó Taichi riendo.

–He hablado demasiado todo este tiempo. Lo siento. –dijo Koushiro. –Pero por favor, dejadme trabajar con vosotros.

–Koushiro. –dijo Sora.

–Por favor, Cremita. –dijo Koushiro acercándose hacia donde estaba sentada la pelirroja.

–¡¿Ya empiezas otra vez?! –dijo Sora intentando defenderse de las "garras" de Koushiro retorciéndole el brazo.

–Pero es quien eres para mí. –dijo Koushiro.

–No lo soy. –dijo Sora.

–No puedes reprimirle. –dijo Taichi a Sora.

–Eso parece. –dijo Sora.

–Él puede hacer el trabajo. Es el adecuado para este equipo. –intervino Jou.

–¡Tienes razón! –dijo Koushiro a Jou, que por fin encontró un claro apoyo. –Jou, eres todo un caballero.

–Me gustaría ensayar un paso de samba con el disfraz de panda. –dijo Jou poniéndose en pie. –¿Os lo enseño?

Jou fue frente a la puerta y empezó a dar unos pasos de samba aunque nadie parecía hacerle caso.

–¿Yamato? –preguntó Sora. El rubio seguía mirando por la ventana muy serio.

–Yamato, ¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Taichi. –¿Todavía quieres trabajar con nosotros?

–He estado pensando. "Cream Team". –dijo él girando la cabeza hacia a sus compañeros.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Koushiro.

–Ese será el nuevo logotipo de las chaquetas de empresa. –dijo Yamato.

Koushiro señaló a Yamato con una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Es una idea genial! –dijo Jou. –¿Qué piensas?

–Sí, seremos el "Cream Team". –accedió Taichi ante la sorpresa de Sora, que estaba harta de que le llamaran "Cremita" aunque el nombre estuviera en inglés.

–¡No, ni hablar, jamás! –gritó Sora.

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al verla.

–¿Por qué, Cremita? Es perfecto. –dijo Koushiro.

Sora le devolvió la mirada a Yamato. La chica era consciente de que había hecho mucho daño al rubio. Sabía que él la amaba y que su amor no era correspondido. Pero eso no significaba que no le quisiera.

–¿Cream Team? Sobre mi cadáver. –dijo Sora riendo.

–¿Por qué no? El jefe ha dicho que está bien. –dijo Koushiro.

–Porque no. –se limitó a decir ella.

Mientras seguían discutiendo, Yamato abrió su mano. Desde que Sora se las entregó, no había soltado las cinco llaves. Él sólo quería verla feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de autora:** pues aquí está el segundo y último capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejadlo en los comentarios. Besis.


End file.
